


Mistletoe Mischief

by KibblerEars



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Or was it Gwen?, Pretty sure someone should have made sure Jack didn't have access to mistletoe, or Ianto?, probably a bit OOC, you'll never know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever put up the mistletoe was permanently on Owen's bad side. </p><p>But maybe Tosh can change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (incredibly late, omg, I'm so sorry!) Torchwood Secret Santa fic for [alitbitmoody](alitbitmoody.tumblr.com). This also happens to be my first ever Owen/Tosh fic (although I do ship it)! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and have a happy holiday season!

"Oi, what the hell? Whose bloody idea was this?" Owen's voice echoed across the room and dragged Tosh from her computer work for the first time in several hours. A quick glance around proved they're alone in the Hub, but that still doesn't explain what Owen was yelling about this time. Unless, no, she shook her head and tapped a few keys on the keyboard, staying focused on her newest project. She would ignore him for now. After all, they all knew that sometimes he got like this - all moody and bratty and if they just left him alone, he'd eventually quiet down, almost like a child desperate for attention and realizing it won't get any.

Apparently, that was not going to happen today, she realized, as he came storming up the stairs a few minutes later, shaking a tiny bit of green thing at her. "Where's Harkness? Because I'm pinning this on either him or Gwen. Ianto wouldn't be stupid enough to...just," he shook the green thing at her again, trailing off in a groan of frustration, "it's _everywhere_ , Tosh. All over my work space, making a bloody mess!" 

Sighing, Tosh saved her work and eyed Owen for a moment, finally holding out her hand for the thing in his hand, not bothering to say anything. Owen chucked the thing at her as if it had personally offended him - which, given his reaction, it probably was fair to say that it had. 

She sunk her teeth into the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning when she studied the item in her hand - a tiny sprig of mistletoe. 

"-all over _everything_! Isn't this supposed to be, I don't know, hanging from bloody doorways and ceilings, not littering the desk and floor?! ...Tosh?" 

Tosh fought not to jump when Owen called her name, calling her attention back to him and his - rather entertaining - ranting. He was fixing her with that look - that mix of exasperation and belligerence that turned most people off him, but, for some reason, kept her coming back for more, however unrequited that "more" happened to be at the moment. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Her fist clenched around the mistletoe as she fixed her eyes back onto Owen's indignant face. 

"I asked," he grit his teeth and looked around the empty Hub again, "who do _you_ think it was? Don't we have some sort of video feed in there?" 

This time, she let her grin show on her face even as she shook her head, plucking her glasses off her face, "does it really matter, Owen?" 

"Does it really ma-of course it matters! Some bloody wanker just completely destroyed my lab and I'm supposed to just let them do it?" 

"It's mistletoe, Owen. On Christmas. Why not just...do what you're supposed to do with mistletoe?" Her heart was pounding in her chest - she couldn't believe she had actually just said that out loud. But, it was out there now, hanging in the air between them as she refused to look at Owen again, still clenching the mistletoe in her fist. 

Instead of the continued rant she was expecting, though, Owen just stared at her in the stretched-out silence until she couldn't take it anymore and she peeked another look at him. He was several feet closer - slightly unnerving that she hadn't realized he had moved - and was holding out his hand. Tosh furrowed her brow, and Owen just wiggled his fingers in silent question until she slid the mistletoe back into his palm. The small grin that curved Owen's lips made her heart skip another beat - it was a shy, more private smile than she had ever seen on him before - before it slammed into a pounding, staccato beat because Owen was lifting the mistletoe above her head. 

Tosh swallowed, one hand moving to steady herself against the desk behind her, while Owen leaned in close, free hand coming up to cup her cheek as he pulled her into an incredibly soft kiss. It was everything and nothing like how she had imagined kissing Owen. His lips were slightly chapped and dry - probably from the yelling earlier, she mused - and his thumb was attempting to distract her from the simple press of lips, if the way he was gently rubbing it along her cheek was any indication. A wet tongue snaked out to dance along her lips, which parted without conscious thought to allow him entrance. She knew that she was practically melting against him, but she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment. 

All his attention was focused on her and she felt like she was burning and freezing all at once, having wanted something like this for so long, but having resigned herself to never getting it. She curled her tongue around his, steadfastly ignoring the whimper she knew sounded in the back of her throat as Owen slowly, oh so very slowly, broke the kiss and leaned away just enough to grin at her again.

His hand was still on her cheek, and the grin seemed more like Owen's usual brash, leery grin, but she could see the slight softness in his eyes, could feel it against her cheek as he kept rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone in a truly distracting way. Tosh tensed, prepared to let him go even if she wasn't quite willing to do so; she wasn't even sure if this was the start of something more, or if it was just a one-time thing. Either way, she -

"Starting to think you might have a point about putting the mistletoe to use," Owen interrupted her inner dialogue, "maybe you can help me with the rest of it, too," he waggled his eyebrows at her in a downright lecherous manner, startling a laugh out of her as relaxed against him once more, a shiver of anticipation dancing down her spine as he stole another kiss. 

Either way, she grinned into a third kiss, she was definitely glad she had invested in so much mistletoe this year.


End file.
